Paws In Time: StarClan's Warrior
by TheDoctorInCamelot
Summary: Warrior cats fanfiction (And doctor who)! When a meteor strikes ThunderClan territory, the clan find the body of a strange cat nearby the space rock with three kits mewling at her belly. The clan must take them in and train them as warriors. Dawnkit is one of the three kits found in the forest, but she's different to her siblings and her clanmates begin to notice it, and the peacef


**ThunderClan Allegiances-**

Leader-

_Dapplestar_- Pretty black pelted she cat with silver dapples and green eyes

Deputy-

_Gorsefire_ - Huge light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly.

Medicine Cat-

_Cloudwhisper_- Pure white she cat with amber eyes.

Warriors-

_Ferndrop_- Fluffy black and white she cat

_Winternight_- Pure white tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice**: _Oakpaw_

_Sedgefoot_- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Stonestripe_- Dark grey tom with lighter streaks

_Gingerpelt_- ginger she cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice**: _Silverpaw_

_Brookvine_- Dark grey she cat with a white paw

_Ashnight_- Black pelted tom with grey flecks

**Apprentice**: _Spiderpaw_

_Finchcall_- Small ginger tom with blue eyes.

_Heatherfrost_- Fluffy calico she cat with amber eyes

Apprentices-

_Silverpaw_- small grey she cat with pale blue eyes.

_Oakpaw_- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_Spiderpaw_- Black pelted tom with green eyes.

Queens-

_Mapleleaf_- Pretty ginger she cat with green eyes - Expecting Gorsefire's second litter of kits - nursing Fawnkit, Dawnkit and Blazekit.

Kits-

_Blazekit_- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes.

_Dawnkit_- Pale ginger she cat with blue eyes.

_Fawnkit_- Brown she cat with light ginger dapples on her back.

Elders-

_Honeyfeather_- Once pretty pale ginger she cat.

**RiverClan Allegiances-**

Leader_- _

_Twilightstar_- Gray tom with turquoise eyes

Deputy-

_Amberblaze_- Fiery ginger she cat with pale amber eyes

** Apprentice**: _Lakepaw_

Medicine Cat-

_ Riversong_- Pretty silver and white she cat

Warriors-

_Cedardrop_- Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Duskfur_- Dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice**_: Creampaw_

_Larkfeather_- Small pale brown tom

_Redfoot_- White fluffy she cat with a red paw.

_Cloverwhisker_- Creamy coloured she cat with blue eyes.

_Meadowleaf_- Small silver tabby she cat with blue eyes.

_ Mousetail_- Small tortoiseshell tom with a long thin tail.

_Runningstream_- Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices-

_Creampaw_- Cream coloured she cat with blue eyes

_Lakepaw_- Silver tom with pale green eyes.

Queens-

_Foxear_- Pretty black pelted she cat with pale blue eyes - Mother of Streamkit and Littlekit - Mother of Duskfur's kits.

_ Cinderice_- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes - expecting Reedwhisker's kits.

Kits-

_Streamkit_- Silvery she cat with turquoise eyes

_Littlekit_- White pelted she cat with blue eyes

Elders-

_Slowstep_- Very old pale ginger tom with green eyes.

**WindClan Allegiances**-

Leader-

_ Swallowstar_- Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes.

** Apprentice**: _Sorrelpaw_

Deputy-

_Whitewhisker_ - tortoiseshell she cat with one white whisker.

Medicine cat-

_ Lavenderblossom_- Pale grey she cat with soft blue eyes.

**Apprentice**: _Brackenpaw_

Warriors-

_Thrushtail_- Pale ginger tom with green eyes.

_Dewdrop_- Small fluffy white she cat with amber eyes.

_ Appleblaze_- Pale brown tabby tom with apple green eyes

** Apprentice**: _Stonepaw_

_ Patchfur_- Calico tom with green eyes.

_Ebonyleaf_- Pretty black pelted she cat with green eyes.

** Apprentice**: _Goldenpaw_

_Birdsong_- Pale brown tabby she cat with blue eyes.

_Hawkmoth_- Handsome pale ginger tom with green eyes.

_Creeksong_- Pretty silver she cat with amber eyes.

_Honeyfern_- Small ginger she cat with green eyes.

Apprentices-

_ Sorrelpaw_- Calico she cat with green eyes.

_Brackenpaw_- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Stonepaw_- Small fluffy grey she cat with amber eyes.

_Goldenpaw_- Golden she cat with blue eyes.

Queens-

_Blossomshade_- Tall grey dappled she cat - Mother of Appleblaze's kits, Swiftkit, Moonkit and Toadkit.

Kits-

_Toadkit_- Small grey dappled tom with blue eyes.

_Swiftkit_- Lean pale brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_ Moonkit_- Silver tabby she cat with turquoise eyes.

Elders-

_Crowflight_- Black pelted tom with a scarred muzzle.

_Heatherblaze_- Once pretty ginger she cat.

_Hawktalon_- Young blind brown tabby she cat, very strong despite her condition.

**ShadowClan Allegiances-**

Leader-

_Badgerstar_- Huge black and white tom

Deputy-

_Jetstorm_- Black pelted tom with blue eyes.

Medicine cat-

_Falconfeather_- Well-muscled brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice**: _Sootpaw_

Warriors-

_ Weaselfur_- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice**:_ Wildpaw_

_Winterstorm_- White pelted she cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice**: _Wolfpaw_

_Eaglenight_- Dark tabby she cat with amber eyes.

_Scarletwhisker_- Black pelted tom with amber eyes.

_Sedgewinter_- tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice**: _Eclipsepaw_

_Thistlebreeze_- Black and white tom with green eyes

**Apprentice**: _Stormpaw_

_ Mudstream_- Brown pelted tom with green eyes.

_Vineblaze_- White pelted she cat with amber eyes

** Apprentice**: _Frostpaw_

Apprentices-

_Wildpaw_- Golden tom with blazing blue eyes.

_Wolfpaw_- Dark grey tom with blue eyes.

_ Frostpaw_- White pelted she cat with blue eyes.

_Eclipsepaw_- Black pelted she cat with blue eyes.

_ Stormpaw_- Dark grey she cat with green eyes.

Queens-

_Silentdawn_- Pretty grey tabby she cat- Expecting Badgerstar's kits.

**FallenClan Allegiances-**

Leader**-  
**

_Deathstar**- **_A dark pelted tom that seemingly escapes death._****_

Deputy_**-  
**_

_Bloodpool**- **_Dark ginger, almost red, tom with amber eyes._**  
**_**Apprentice**_**: **Thornpaw****_

Healer-_**  
**_

_Scarshadow**- **_Pretty calico she cat with a scarred pelt._**  
**_**Apprentice**_**: **Smokepaw****_

Warriors-_**  
**_

_Icespirit**- **_Pretty, Well-muscled white pelted she cat with icy blue eyes_**  
**_**Apprentice**_**: **Poisonpaw**  
**_

_Shrewtail**- **_Ugly brown tabby tom with green eyes._**  
**_

_Nightshade**- **_Handsome Well-muscled tom with amber eyes, he's not named after the deadly poison berries for no reason._**  
**_**Apprentice**_**: **Ratpaw**  
**_

_Thor**- **_Ex-kittypet, Powerful ginger tom._**  
**_

_Envystrike**- **_Dappled grey she cat with green eyes._**  
**_

_Skunkfoot**- **_Black pelted she cat with one white foot._**  
**_

_Secretwind**- **_Ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes, secretive_ **  
**_

_Spirit**- **_Golden tabby tom with amber eyes, was a rogue._**  
**_

_Autumnflame**- **_Pale ginger tom with green eyes._**  
**_**Apprentice**_**: **Floss**  
**_

_Dynamo**- **_Black and white fluffy she cat with blue eyes, was a loner._****_

Apprentices-_**  
**_

_Poisonpaw**- **_Black pelted she cat with deadly claws._**  
**_

_Smokepaw**- **_Handsome Dark grey tom with blue eyes._**  
**_

_Thornpaw**- **_Small dark tabby she cat, arrogant._**  
**_

_Ratpaw**- **_Grey tom with amber eyes._**  
**_

_Floss**- **_Young loner, small fluffy white she cat with blue eyes._****_

Queens_**-  
**_

_Darkfeather_- Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes - Mother of Deathstar's kits, Ghostkit and Venomkit.

Kits_**-  
**_

_Venomkit- _Tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes._  
_

_Ghostkit- _Small white pelted she cat with blue eyes.


End file.
